


Second Chance

by VitriolandAlcohol



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitriolandAlcohol/pseuds/VitriolandAlcohol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips tries to make things right with Sjin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

He was going to have to commission a private CEO mine cart from those Rail Bros. when he came back that way. All they had going out to Mahogany Meadows was a cargo cart, but it was still the smoothest ride he’d ever had in one of the blasted things. Sips collapsed back into the rough burlap cushioning, releasing the strong scent of spilled honey and juice. He pulled out Sjin’s letter, the excited looping handwriting being the first he’d heard from his former partner since Sips had come home to an empty facility. He didn’t dare risk losing the precious paper in the wind, but he’d long since memorized the thing anyway:

_Sipsy! I didn’t think you’d ever want to see me again. You should come see the farm, I have some impressive wood to show you ;) Lalna can set you up with a map and jetpack, you can follow the line Strippin and Benji laid, or, if you can find him, Rythian can get you here. I hope you come!_

_Don’t worry about the past, okay? I’m happy out here. I miss you, but I love my farm. We can talk about everything when/if you come visit me._

_-Sjin_

He even signed his name with hearts and a smile. Sips pulled the letter to his chest, as if this little bit of Sjin could ease the hole there. It was his own damn fault, and it had taken Sips way too long to realize that fact. He had left SipsCo first, he shouldn’t have expected Sjin to just wait like an obedient puppy in a sandy, crumbling facility forever while he went off exploring the world. It wasn’t until he was fuming at an unbelieving Xephos that he realized how horrible he sounded; how unhealthy he’d let their relationship get.

Xephos just smiled and offered a patronizing pat on the back, “He’s not stupid, and he stayed with you that long. Must have seen _something_ there.” Sips clung to the spaceman’s words. For weeks, he debated contacting Sjin, wondering where he was, how he was doing, if he was better off now that he wasn’t under Sips… Maybe there was still time to turn the cart around?

He looked up, right into the shining blue eyes of his former lover. The dog beside Sjin growled, looking up at his owner for guidance. The farmer himself gave Sips a shy smile and grabbed ahold of Jake’s collar and knelt beside him.

“I-It’s okay, boy. I told you about Sips, remember?” Jake was too busy trying to lick Sjin’s mouth to pay attention to what he was actually saying. Sips stood and cracked his back, hiding the letter in his back pocket. He wobbled the cart trying to get out, everything he’d rehearsed saying to his former employee suddenly leaving his head. The awkward silence between the two dragged on, filled with the muffled hum of bees and machinery. Sjin turned stiffly and began filling the cart, “You go ahead to the house. The door’s open.”

“Thanks. It’s, uh, it’s good to see you again,” Sips stuck his hand out for Jake to sniff, trying to suppress the memory of what happened to Hugo and Igo. At least this place didn’t seem to have a teleporter. He began shuffling down the flowery hill, dog racing ahead of him.

Every little thing he passed on Mahogany Meadows was Sjin; not the scheming mastermind Rythian was always yelling about, or the thief Lalna still accused him of whenever something was missing, but the Sjin only Sips ever saw. Everything was storybook perfect, from the cozy little cottage, to the rainbow trees swaying in the sea breeze. The sprawling green farm was so different than the cold white marble of the SipsCo compound.

Sjin’s offkey singing heralded his returning home. Sips was still waiting on his porch, petting Jake while he absorbed the glorious sunlight and salty sea air. Sjin sat beside him, shuffling self-consciously. They shot glances at each other, grinning and blushing when the other caught them.

After what seemed like ages of silence, Sips steeled his nerve and swung around to Sjin, bonking him in the nose as the other man had done the same. Sjin laughed, rubbing his forehead. Sips grinned a little wider hearing the sound, and pressed his pounding forehead gently against Sjin’s.

“What a guy, I come out here for a nice, friendly visit, and you try to assassinate me. What a fucking guy,” he ran his fingers lightly over Sjin’s stubbly jawline. His heart was pounding, but he hadn’t been this happy in a long time.

Sjin laced his arms over Sips’ neck, pulling him closer, “You didn’t think I was going to let you leave again, did you?” Sjin leaned into his hand, long eyelashes fluttering closed.

Sips moved his fingers down Sjin’s neck, his comforting scent stirring memories deep inside of Sips. “Sjin, I didn’t think you’d ever want to see me again. I was a fuckin’ dick to you.” He cringed back a little; expecting the farmer to lash out at him or suddenly remember how much he hated Sips and send him packing.

“Yeah, you kinda were,” Sjin pulled him closer, “But I love you, Sips. We can’t go back to how we were before, but that doesn’t mean we have to give up entirely.” He gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and then broke away. “Stay for dinner, Sipsy. I want to know what you’ve been up to.”

Sips reached for Sjin’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. Sjin was already chattering excitedly about the new recipes he’d invented with the same charm and excitement he’d always had as he pulled Sips along after him.

Sips was looking forward to getting to know him again.


End file.
